With You
by Prashant
Summary: My first fic...was originally to 'With>You' (Reanimation Version), LP song... Link/Zelda - they have a fight


With You  
  
It was a dull day, and Link wasn't enjoying not being with Zelda. It had been a long time since he had talked to her. It had been since last week, and he couldn't keep it in any longer. He knew that it was his fault, it was always his fault, but this was a lot worse than the usual. He felt so stupid. He had no idea what was going on, and how he had caused this. He was losing himself in the pressures of his life.  
  
Zelda was sitting in her room crying. She couldn't believe Link, he did the stupidest things at times. She had so much faith in him, and they always trusted each other deeply. But then he had to go and ruin it all.. He had gone way too far this time for Zelda to accept him again. What did he have in his mind when he had done this? Did he want to ruin his life and her life at the same time? She had to forget about this. She went into the courtyard. Impa stood there and looked at her, before leaving. Impa knew that Zelda was going through a lot, and that nothing could heal her. Only Link would fix the wound, but he was the one who had started the wound.  
  
Link didn't want to do it, but he couldn't stop himself from it. She had said it was only for drinks, but things went a bit crazy after that He couldn't and didn't want to remember the chain of events after the drinks. He couldn't believe it, he had no where to go and no one to stay with. He wasn't good enough for anyone! Not even the one who had ruined his life. She just wanted him for a bit of fun. She had used him. Link couldn't forgive himself or her for this.  
  
Zelda couldn't just leave Link though. She knew that she couldn't and wouldn't see Link again unless there was a miracle. But she couldn't just forget him like that. No matter where she looked, all she saw was Link. She had to forget about him. But it wasn't that simple. She couldn't clear her mind of Link.  
  
Link knew it was all gone. All he had built up into his life, all gone in a week! He couldn't believe how much he had separated fro Zelda already. Last week, at this time, they would have been going into town. But now it was all gone, and Link just couldn't accept this.  
  
Zelda wanted Link back, she didn't want this to happen. But it was finished. Link had to go spoil her perfect life. To think, he said he loved her so many times before in his life, but then he let it all go. All of the trust ruined in a night. If she hadn't sent her guards to observe him, she would never have known.  
  
Link was going to take a long time before he got over this. He looked up into the sky, wondering what to do now He couldn't go anywhere. He was too humiliated to see any of his friends. The only person that he didn't mind staying with was Epona. Epona was his only true friend.  
  
Zelda thought that she might forget about him if she left the castle for a while. But nothing helped. No matter where she went, she couldn't stop thinking about what Link was going through. Although half of her hated Link, the other half was still hopelessly in love with him She would have to help him through this. Although she was the victim, she was also the one who could help him. The only one.  
  
Link had to put a stop to this. He couldn't let Zelda control him like this. He had to go to places, and help people out like he did before. She had to leave him alone, and he had to leave her. It was for the good of everyone. But he knew that it was impossible for him. He couldn't let go of all the memories he had shared with her. Link comforted himself in the memories of a time, when his life was perfect. It was like nothing could ruin it. But he had proven himself wrong.  
  
Zelda was tired of waiting for Link. He wasn't just going to come back to the castle. And even if he did, nothing could make Zelda forgive Link. But she would rather have him here, than him going away, and living by himself in a completely different place.  
  
Link thought that leaving might help. But he was worried that Zelda might have followers on him. Like she did that night, in which case, no matter where he went, the people would know the type of person he was now. The followers would tell everyone. He had ruined his life, and nothing could fix it up and put it back to the way it was. It was too good to be true before, and now it was so bad, that nothing could heal it.  
  
Zelda thought about Link. She couldn't believe that no matter how much he had put her through, she still loved him. She just wanted him back. There would be a part of her that could never forgive Link, but she didn't mind. She would be there for him.  
  
Link realised that he couldn't live without Zelda. She had made his life worth living. Without her, he was nothing. And he knew that he couldn't carry on his useless life without her. He didn't want her to do this to him. He knew that she still loved him, but he had lost the trust in the relationship now. It wouldn't be worth going back. They could never be more than friends now.  
  
Zelda didn't want Link to leave anywhere. She wanted him back, but she knew it was useless. She let him control her too much. She would forget about him and live her life like she did before she met him. This sounded easy enough. She had done it before and she would do it now. But the only problem was, she couldn't remember life without Link.  
  
Link couldn't do this. He didn't want to leave Zelda. He wanted her to know that he was sorry. But that wouldn't magically heal all the mistakes he had done. He wanted to look into her eyes, and tell her how sorry he was. But Sorry wasn't good enough. There was nothing to do now. So he had decided..  
  
Zelda was getting sick and tired. She sent out her guards, to find Link. Maybe they would find something. How could Link just leave her alone in this world? Link wouldn't leave Zelda, with no one to live with, would he? Maybe he wanted her to find another person. But no one could replace Link. He was the only one worth living with. He was the only reason she had lived for. But with him gone, she had to go too. It was all destiny.  
  
The guards returned to tell Zelda that they couldn't find anything. But they couldn't find Zelda either. This was an awkward situation. And was not something they had expected. They started to get worried. Then princess had left, and no one knew where she had gone to. They went around, asking anyone if they had seen Princess Zelda go through, but they always got the same answer. No one had seen her anywhere. She had just disappeared.  
  
Zelda was walking through Hyrule field. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't believe that it had worked. She changed into Sheik, and no one had notices her. She couldn't believe that everyone in town was so stupid! She thought that they might have known their princess well enough to recognise her. But she had outsmarted them. Just like she had outsmarted Ganondorf.  
  
Link didn't want to do it, but he knew that there was no better fate for him. His triforce of courage glowed, but it meant nothing to him. What was courage without the will of life? He didn't have the courage to live anymore. Why did he bother come to Lake Hylia? He remembered, it was to see the sun set for the last time. He slowly walked towards Kakariko Village, and as he was walking, he kept looking at Death Mountain. It took him a while, but he finally made it to the stairs. He finally looked up the mountain, for the last time before climbing it.  
  
He remembered the place from when he was young. He had climbed up this so many times. He remembered the dodongos and the gorons. He had helped the gorons then, by getting rid of King Dodongo. It felt like so little time had passed since then. But he knew that enough had passes to make his life perfect, and then destroy it again.  
  
Zelda wondered what life was about. She wouldn't have thought this a few days ago. If she was asked this, she'd probably have said something optimistic, like, for Love. But now, nothing was left to want. She could have anything she wanted, and all she wanted was Link's love, and now she couldn't have it. Her life had been washed down from the rocks. It had just plunged down, and now her she felt like her life was still falling. Like there was no reason to live. She knew that her life was at its peak a week ago. Everything perfect, no evil powers trying to take over the world. So she should have seen it coming. She should have realised that everything would have to fall. Just like she would be soon.  
  
Link jumped off Death Mountain, and as he fell, he looked down, to see the rocks that were going to kill him. But that was not what he saw. What he saw was completely unexpected. So terrifying and stupid, that he couldn't believe what was happening. He thought that he had been through enough. But then this had changed his life completely. He was scared and didn't know what to do. Why would this be happening? It just didn't make sense. But he didn't have enough time to think about it. He looked down again. All he saw was. Zelda, already dead, and all he could do at the last moment of his life, before he smashed himself onto the rocks, was wonder why. 


End file.
